Feliz cumpleaños
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: ¿Los vampiros cumplen años? Deben de tenerlos el tiempo no se detiene para ellos pero ¿los celebran? Raven esta segura de que Alexander tiene un cumpleaños pero no lo esta tanto de como celebrarlo. Entra y descubre como terminara la gran fiesta.
1. Besos en el ataud

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de VAMPIRE KISSES me pertenece todo es propiedad de ELLEN SCHREIBER.**

**¿Los vampiros cumplen años? Deben de tenerlos el tiempo no se detiene para ellos pero ¿los celebran? Raven esta segura de que que Alexander tiene un cumpleaños pero no lo esta tanto de como celebrarlo.**

**

* * *

**

**RAVEN PoV**

La vida no podía ser mejor conmigo ahora, estaba muy, muy feliz al ser la compañera de un vampiro tan lindo y carismático como Alexander. Era fabuloso pasar la mayor parte de la tarde con el durmiendo entre sus cadavéricos brazos.

Tomar la siesta con el era lo mejor del día. Me encantaba despertar con su suave voz al decirme "Buenas noches" anhelaba que sus brazos me presionaran mas cuando despertaba, me gustaba la manera en que sus cabellos oscuros se revolvían alrededor de su rostro pálido. El es en pocas palabras el sueño de toda chica gótica, pero solo yo puedo tener a Alexander, el es mío y de nadie mas.

Sonreí al pensar que estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad.

—Buenas noches amor mío— Me susurro al oído haciéndome cosquillas.

—Hola— Dije con una gran sonrisa y me gire para quedar frente a su cara, sabia que el vería mi sonrisa con sus ojos de vampiro.

—¿Por qué sonríes?— Me pregunto con un tono que no dejaba ninguna duda de que el también estaba sonriendo.

—Por que eres el mejor novio vampiro gótico del mundo— Dije y sujete su rostro con mis manos.

—Lo se— Dijo arrogantemente y luego río —Tu eres la mejor novia humana gótica del mundo— Dijo aun riéndose suavemente

Me hacia tan feliz estar con el, no podía evitar sentirme así como si mi corazón fuera a explotar y a llenar todo de papelillos en forma de corazón con el nombre de Alexander en ellos. Intente besarlo pero el me detuvo, lo cual me extraño mucho y me asusto un poco, tal vez el estaba sediento y yo le parecía apetecible. Pero en lugar de alejarme mas o abrir el ataúd me retiro el cabello del rostro y luego me beso apasionadamente.

Me encantaban este tipo de besos en medio de la mas grande oscuridad me hacia sentir como la princesa de las tinieblas aunque creo que también debería de admitir que me gustaban mucho por que eran los besos mas desenfrenados de todos. Me fascinaba que me mordiera suavemente los labios y que sus dientes acariciaran mi cuello. Siempre que hacia eso mi corazón mortal se aceleraba imaginando que en verdad me mordía y el reía al escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón.

—Estaba pensando— Dije minutos después que termino nuestro apasionado beso,

—Eso no me sorprende—Respondió Alexander nuevamente besándome

—Que… No se… Cuando…— Comencé a decir entrecortadamente — No se cuando, cuando es tu cumpleaños.

—Yo ya no cumplo años, linda— Respondió mi maravilloso novio gótico

—Ese no es el punto, yo quisiera hacerte una fiesta o de menos darte un regalo.

Alexander se quedo pensando en silencio durante un momento y luego suspiro resignadamente.

—Mi cumpleaños será en 3 semanas y 5 días.

— ¡Que oportuno!— Dije comenzando a pensar en todo lo que haría para celebrar su cumpleaños.

—Pero no quiero que hagas nada exagerado ¿de acuerdo Raven?— Pregunto con un tono un poco amenazante.

—De acuerdo— Prometí, estaba segura de que me saldría con la mía eventualmente.

— ¿Planeas que nos quedemos en el ataúd toda la noche?— Me pregunto y a decir verdad si me encantaría eso, quisiera estar en el ataúd con el toda la noche pero eso no era posible, aun no. Sonreí e intente levantar la tapa pero era muy pesada para mi fuerza nada sobrenatural.

—Permíteme— Dijo mi perfecto príncipe y abrió la tapa. Hacia mucho rato que había pasado el crepúsculo así que ahora todo estaba oscuro.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— Pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza — ¿Por qué no te adelantas y le pides a Jameson algo para comer mientras me visto?— Pregunto y hasta ahora no había reparado en que Alexander no estaba vestido, sus shorts gris oscuro y su playera negra estaban arrugados y su cabello negro estaba desordenado dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico.

—A mi me gustas así— Dije al darme cuenta que había notado mi mirada inquisidora

—Lo se— Respondió y luego añadió —A mi me gustas así toda despeinada y con el vestido arrugado— Una sonrisa torcida se expendió por todo su rostro y luego me abrió la puerta. Salí sin decir nada más y me dirigí al vestíbulo.

Mientras esperaba me pregunte si en realidad estaba tan despeinada y decidí preguntárselo a Jameson

—Amm Jameson ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Por supuesto señorita Raven intentare responder lo mas certeramente pero si es algo que elude mi conocimiento me disculpo.

— No es nada complicado— Comencé a decir y luego me invadieron los nervios ¿en realidad le iba a preguntar a Jameson como me veía? La respuesta era si así respire profundamente para calmarme y lance la pregunta — ¿Mi cabello esta enredado?

Jameson sonrío al escuchar mi pregunta, estoy segura que había pensado que era algo referente a vampiros y le sorprendió lo que en realidad era.

—Un poco Señorita— Respondió y luego me sonrió —Pero no se preocupe así le gusta al Señor Alexander.

* * *

**N/F: hOLA A todos**

**Se que de esta serie hay muy pocas historias y es por eso que me gustaria contribuir, en esta ocasion, con algo bien escrito y que les agrade sobre Vampire Kisses.**

**Les agradeceria sus opiniones en un review.**

**Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.  
**

**Su amiga**

**Sweet Bloody Dreams  
**


	2. Despeinada

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de VAMPIRE KISSES me pertenece todo es propiedad de ELLEN SCHREIBER.**

**¿Los vampiros cumplen años? Deben de tenerlos el tiempo no se detiene para ellos pero ¿los celebran? Raven esta segura de que que Alexander tiene un cumpleaños pero no lo esta tanto de como celebrarlo.**

**

* * *

**

**RAVEN PoV**

—Un poco Señorita— Respondió y luego me sonrió —Pero no se preocupe así le gusta al Señor Alexander.

Era practicamente imposible no sonrojarme ante el comentario de Jameson ¿en verdad mi novio vampiro hablaria de mi con su mayordomo? Y luego recordé que probablemente si no hablaba con el no lo haría con nadie mas. Sus padres estaban en Rumania y solo me tenia a mi y cuando estábamos juntos no hablábamos mucho, me sentí muy triste por Alexander, solo en la mansión, me recordó a los primeros días.

—Basta de pensamientos tristes —Dije en voz baja y comencé a planear en mi mente las cosas para el cumpleaños de Alexander mi amor gótico.

¿Un picnic en el cementerio? ¿Una velada en el campo de golf? ¿En un restaurante? ¿En la mansión? Había tantas opciones todas tan agradables y todas igual de lindas, necesitaría la ayuda de Jameson por supuesto para cocinar algo también necesitaría decoraciones especiales, tal vez alguna que otra cosa del Halloween anterior.

—Buenas noches Señor— Saludo Jameson a Alexander cuando bajo las escaleras. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreí cuando me tomo de la mano.

—Jameson Raven y yo iremos a dar un paseo, creo que no necesitaremos de tus servicios por esta noche eres libre de hacer lo que gustes— Dijo mi vampiro y me comenzó a dirigir a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunte

—Daremos un paseo por el parque.

— ¿Un paseo?

—Si—Respondió y fue todo lo que me dijo por un rato.

Caminamos por las calles semidesiertas en silencio pensando e intercambiando algunos comentarios simples sobre el clima o sobre la escuela. Cuando no nos besabamos el me tomaba de la mano o acariciaba mi cabello.

—He estado pensando en tu cumpleaños y en lo que deberíamos hacer para celebrarlo— Dije y vi que sus ojos se oscurecían un poco.

—No he tenido una celebración de cumpleaños desde hace mucho tiempo— Dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Tus padres hacen nada por tu cumpleaños?— Pregunte y recordé las fiestas de cumpleaños que mis padres solían hacerme.

—No, casi nunca están en esas fechas, el año pasado se encontraban por Europa central buscando unos cuadros— Me explico

Como muchas veces antes sentí la soledad de Alexander. Apreté su mano, quería que entendiera que yo siempre, siempre estaría con el, a pesar de que el no quisiera compartir su inmortalidad conmigo.

—Por eso es importante hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños— Dije en un tono más alegre.

—De acuerdo Raven pero no quiero que estén nadie mas que tu y yo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me comencé a imaginar todas las cosas que tenia por hacer, creo que necesitaría un poco de ayuda.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente que te gustaría hacer?— Pregunte, a pesar de que Alexander era mi novio sabia tantas cosas de el como las que desconocía, a veces me preguntaba que guardaba en su baúl de secretos, que era lo que se guardaba para el mismo, lo que no me quería decir. Me sentí un poco excluida pero intente restarle importancia, estaba segura que cuando quisiera decirme lo haría, o cuando pudiera.

—A decir verdad no tengo nada en mente, podrás hacer lo que tu quieras— Dijo con su voz seductora, me pregunte si el sabia el efecto que tenían sus palabras en mi. Mire sus ojos oscuros la noche y supe que sentía por mi exactamente lo mismo que yo sentía por el.

—Bueno, entonces, prepárate para la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que hayas tenido— Dije y comencé a girar de un lado a otro, el no soltaba mi mano como lo haría un novio normal y se molestaba por ello, al parecer le agradaba. Con sus dedos largos y blancos me hacia girar como si fuera una bailarina de ballet, una bailarina de ballet gótico.

—Será la mejor solo por que tú la habrás organizado— Dijo y dejo de girarme. Me detuvo con ambas manos y sentí sus labios fríos contra los míos, otro beso dulce en el que me perdí.

Sentía miles de murciélagos en mi estomago revoloteando. Sonreí rompiendo la sincronía de nuestras bocas.

—Creo que te mantendrás ocupada con ello por un tiempo— Dijo y luego añadió— Así que creo que debería de aprovechar que aun tienes tiempo.

Después de esto perdí completamente la noción del tiempo en lo único que me podía concentrar era en las manos de Alexander que jugaban con el encaje de mi ropa y en los mechones de su cabello que me hacían cosquillas en la cara.

* * *

**N/F: hOLA A todos**

**Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto con la actualizacion. Pero he estado ocupada con mis tareas de la escuela espero que les agrade este cap y bueno ya saben dejenme reviews para saber que hay fanaticos de esta serie.  
**

**Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.  
**

**Su amiga**

**Sweet Bloody Dreams  
**


	3. Murcielagos en el estomago

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de VAMPIRE KISSES me pertenece todo es propiedad de ELLEN SCHREIBER.**

**¿Los vampiros cumplen años? Deben de tenerlos el tiempo no se detiene para ellos pero ¿los celebran? Raven esta segura de que que Alexander tiene un cumpleaños pero no lo esta tanto de como celebrarlo.**

**

* * *

**

**Raven PoV**

Casi me puse a patalear cuando Alexander comenzó a caminar en dirección de mi casa. Aun no quería separarme de el. Cuando llegamos a la puerta se lo hice saber y me regalo una sonrisa. Tomados de la mano caminamos al jardín trasero y nos sentamos debajo del árbol que sostenía el columpio, Alexander me rodeo con sus brazos cuando comenzó a hacer frío.

—Creo que tendré que cambiar mi guardarropa por uno más abrigado, ya comienza a hacer frío— Pensé en voz alta.

—Si. El clima esta cambiando y no quiero que te enfermes.

Me sentí completamente feliz de saber que Alexander se preocupaba por mí. Sonreí y me acurruque más a su lado.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?— Me pregunto mi ángel oscuro.

—Por ti. Me haces sentir murciélagos en el estomago— Bien lo había dicho, lo mas estupido y cursi del universo, creo que era tiempo de declararme como un caso perdido de enamoramiento masivo.

—Tú también me haces sentir así Raven.

Nada en el mundo podría arruinar este momento de amor oscuro, me imaginaba que nos veríamos como la perfecta postal de enamorados del inframundo, mi guapísimo novio gótico y yo.

— ¡¿Raven?! ¡¿Estas en casa?!— Grito mi padre desde dentro de la casa. Mi momento oscuro había sido arruinado. Refunfuñe un poco esperando a que se callaran pero continuaron gritando. Suspire y les respondí.

— ¡Si, estoy en el jardín trasero!— Alexander se rió un poco ante mi grito desafinado y me ayudo a levantarme.

—Hola Alexander, no había notado que estabas aquí— Saludo mi madre alegremente.

—Buenas Noches —Respondió— Ya me tengo que ir, Jameson se estará preguntando donde estoy.

Camine junto a Alexander sin decir nada, aun no quería que se fuera.

—Se que no quieres que me vaya —Dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta— Pero tengo que hacerlo, vendré mañana a buscarte lo prometo.

—Esta bien— Respondí haciendo pucheros. Me dio un suave beso y luego otro y otro antes de despedirse y comenzar a caminar. Lo vi hasta que la oscuridad hizo que su silueta fuera irreconocible. Suspire y cerré la puerta.

— ¿Qué hicieron hoy?— Pregunto mi papá tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Lo de siempre— Respondí— Cementerios, murciélagos y casas embrujadas. OH, casi se me olvida le prometí a Alexander que haría algo para su cumpleaños.

— ¿No vendrán sus padres?— Quiso saber mi mamá que acababa de sentarse a un lado de mi papá.

—No, al parecer nunca están con el en su cumpleaños. Durante el ultimo se encontraban en algún lugar de Europa buscando pinturas o algo así— Dije y nuevamente me lamente de que sus padres nunca estuvieran con el, ¡cuan diferentes serian las cosas para Alexander si sus padres no viajaran tanto!

—Bueno querida estoy segura de que harás algo maravilloso que le ayudara a no sentirse solo— Dijo mi mama y me abrazo— Si necesitas ayuda solo dinos.

—Gracias mamá— Dije y subi las escaleras, en cuantro entre en mi habitacion me tire en la cama y Nightmare comenzo a frotarse contra mi costado mientras lo acariciaba distraidamente. Tenía muchas cosas que planear.

* * *

**N/F: Hola A todos**

**Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto con la actualización. Pero he estado ocupada con mis tareas de la escuela espero que les agrade este Cáp. Y bueno ya saben déjenme reviews para saber que hay fanáticos de esta serie.**

**Tambien les queria comentar que estoy planeando escribir un capitulo sobre Halloween, no podria faltar ¿o si?, y bueno tambien pense en expandirlo a las demas series que he leido. Desde hoy comenzare a escribirlas para alcanzar a publicarlas, planeo publicarlas todas el mismo dia, asi que espero verlos por ahi.**

**Feliz casi Halloween, espero que ya tengan un Alexander con quien pasarla.  
**

**Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Su amiga**

**Sweet Bloody Dreams**


	4. Cebollas

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de VAMPIRE KISSES me pertenece todo es propiedad de ELLEN SCHREIBER.**

**¿Los vampiros cumplen años? Deben de tenerlos el tiempo no se detiene para ellos pero ¿los celebran? Raven esta segura de que que Alexander tiene un cumpleaños pero no lo esta tanto de como celebrarlo.**

**

* * *

**

**CEBOLLAS**

**Raven PoV**

Desperté a las cinco de la mañana aun vestida y con las luces encendidas, Nightmare dormida sobre mis piernas y mi libreta de anotaciones tirada en el piso, no lo podía creer me había quedado dormida pensando en la fiesta de Alexander. Me senté sobre la cama y acaricie a Nightmare.

—¿Por qué no impediste que me quedara dormida preciosa?— Le pregunte a mi gatita de ojos verde lima. Se levanto y se estiró para volverse a hacer bolita entre las almohadas con forma de ataúd de mi cama. Suspire y comencé a desmaquillarme, mi delineador negro estaba corrido por todos lados de mi cara excepto donde debería estar, me quite la playera de HIM y la falda, suspire de nuevo pensando que hacer. Ya era lo suficientemente temprano como para alistarme para la escuela pero mi cama se veía demasiado cómoda, llena de almohadones negros y una pelota peluda ronroneando.

—Creo que lo mejor será que me aliste para la escuela, eso me dará más tiempo para pensar en que hare— Le dije a mi gatita negra.

Mientras me ponía mi maquillaje pensé en lo extraño que era maquillarse y vestirse con tiempo y con calma, normalmente iba poniéndole los últimos toques a mi atuendo en la camioneta de Becky. Me tire en mi cama y me puse los audífonos del ipod y busque la banda favorita de Alexander y mía "The Candy Spooky Theater" no podía evitar pensar en Alexander cada vez que escuchaba esas canciones tan extrañas y a la vez tan hermosas, suspire como por sexta vez.

—¿Qué estas tarareando?— Pregunto Becky mientras estacionaba su camioneta en la escuela.

—Es solo una cansino que me gusta mucho —Dije y luego añadí con una gran sonrisa gótica— Estoy planeando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Alexander.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? El de Matt es el 11 de Junio.

—En en un par de semanas. Quiero hacer algo espectacular y necesitare tu ayuda— Pedí sin dejar de sonreír.

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara Monster Girl que asustaras a los niños— Dijo mi némesis futbolista Trevor

—Oh ¿Te asusto? Tal vez deberías de correr con mami— Respondí y continúe caminando. Trevor no arruinaría mi humor del día—Vamos Becky.

—Muy bien Raven ¿ya has planeado algo?— Pregunto mi amiga mientras la profesora de literatura entregaba los ensayos revisados.

—No, ni siquiera he pensado donde— Respondí y me mordí mi labio purpura.

—¿La mansion?

—No, muy común.

—¿El cementerio?

—No, no quiero que el guardia nos corra a mitad de la velada, debe ser algo mas especial.

—¿Raven Madison?— Pregunto la profesora y me levante por mi reporte, ni siquiera me moleste en abrirlo, de seguro era un cero.

—¿Qué te parece en el bosque?

—No lo sé Becky, quiero que sea algo especial.

—Bueno dejemos el lugar para después. ¿Qué harás?

—Aun no lo sé, tal vez una cena a la luz de las velas con algún decorado de Halloween— Respondí preguntándome donde en estas fechas iba a conseguir decorado de Halloween.

— Yo sé hacer cupcakes con forma de fantasma —Ofrecio Becky— por si te interesa.

—Gracias Becky, tal vez no sepa donde ni qué pero ya tengo los cupcakes de fantasma— Agradecí y sonreí.

Las clases se me fueron volando mientras pensaba en Alexander e inclusive Trevor noto que sería imposible arruinarme el dia y dejó de salirme al paso en cada pasillo.

—Pensare en algo, lo prometo— Dijo Becky cuando me dejo en mi casa.

—Gracias Becky, no sé qué haría sin ti— Respondí y entre a la casa. Me senté en la sala y pensé en lo afortunada que era mi amiga: Ella podía ver a su novio a cualquier hora y yo tenía que esperar hasta el anochecer. Era un precio justo pero no evitaba que me sintiera sola.

—¿Raven?— Pregunto mi mama desde la cocina.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías ayudarme a cocinar?— Quiso saber mi madre y sin esperar mi respuesta me ordeno que picara las cebollas. No quería que mi ropa oliera a cebolla y comencé a picarlas desde lejos con más atención a los trozos que volaban por los aires al cuchillo y no faltaría que me cortara. Inmediatamente me lleve el dedo a la boca sin pensar en el sabor de la cebolla.

—¡Qué asco!— Grite y solté el cuchillo.

—¿Qué paso?— Pregunto mi madre.

—Me corte mi dedo con y sabia a cebolla— Dije mientras me tallaba la lengua con una servilleta alcance a ver como mi mama se reia en silencio.

—No es chistoso —Dije molesta y me fui.

Mientras caminaba hacia la mansión aun me iba chupando mi dedo herido y adolorido. Jameson me atrapo con el dedo en la boca.

—Buenas tardes Señorita Raven —Me saludo el mayordomo tenebroso de la Mansion Sterling— Me temo que el joven Alexander aun no se levanta, pero por favor siéntase como en su casa.

—Gracias Jameson— Dije y comencé a subir las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Alexander sentí como si un millar de murciélagos revolotearan en mi estomago. Abrí y la puerta y me dirigí al armario donde Alexander escondía su ataúd, me pare a un lado e intente abrirlo pero mis dedos se cerraron con el contacto de la madera, malditas cebollas pensé y camine de regreso a la habitación falsa de Alexander donde me senté en la cama a esperar a mi guapísimo novio gótico.

—Hola— Saludo mi amor oscuro. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su cara aun demostraba vestigios del sueño, se veía como el vampiro de mis sueños.

—Buenas noches dormilón— Dije y me lance a sus brazos.

—Esperaba que entraras a dormir conmigo y así los dos seriamos dormilones— Dijo y me dio un beso de vampiro.

—Quería entrar pero no pude levantar la tapa— Admití un poco avergonzada.

—¿En serio? ¿Pesa mucho? Si quieres la próxima vez la puedo dejar abierta— Sugirió y por mi mente pasaron horrendas imágenes donde el sol alcanzaba a tocar la piel blanca de mi novio.

—No, no es eso es que— Comencé a decir— Me herí un dedo cocinando.

Instintivamente las manos de Alexander se dirigieron a las mías buscando heridas, sus ojos pasaron por todos mis dedos hasta llegar a mi cortada.

—Si tienes tantos problemas cocinando entonces no deberías de hacer nada para mi cumpleaños, no quisiera que te lastimaras por mi culpa— Dijo Alexander con la mirada más protectora en sus hermosos ojos de chocolate oscuro.

—Ni hablar —Dije y luego añadí— Además no es nada.

Intente esconder mi mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón pero Alexander no me lo permitió. Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y le dio un suave beso a mi herida.

—Gracias —Dije y me lance a su boca.

—Y aun que me hiera todo mi cuerpo tendrás la mas fabulosa fiesta gótica de cumpleaños.

* * *

**N/F: **

**Hola a todos:**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi pequeña historia de Vampire kisses espero que les este gustando lo que llevo hasta ahora. Mil gracias por leer y por los reviews que me dejaron y discúlpenme por no haber cumplido con las historias de Halloween se que algunos de suerte continuare escribiendo capítulos para todas mis historias.**

**Gracias por su paciencia y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Su Amiga:**

**Sweet Bloody Dreams**

**P.D. Si ven un Alexander por ahí me lo envían a mi casa ^^**


	5. Ayuda del exterior

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de VAMPIRE KISSES me pertenece todo es propiedad de ELLEN SCHREIBER.**

**¿Los vampiros cumplen años? Deben de tenerlos el tiempo no se detiene para ellos pero ¿los celebran? Raven está segura de que Alexander tiene un cumpleaños pero no lo está tanto de como celebrarlo.

* * *

**

**Ayuda del exterior**

Después de la escuela Becky y yo fuimos directamente a mi casa, sin saludar a Billy Boy ni a su amigo nerd Henry y nos dirigimos a mi habitación donde nos encerraríamos toda la tarde, de menos hasta la puesta de sol, a pensar en el cumpleaños que tenía que celebrar.

—Bueno de menos ya sabemos que tenemos que conseguir todas las cosas góticas que podamos para la decoración —Dijo Becky mientras miraba sus uñas recién pintadas de negro— ¿Sabes? Creo que no se ven tan mal de negro.

—Llevo años diciéndote eso pero no habías aceptado mi idea— Respondí y las dos comenzamos a reír y me imagine como habría sido mi vida si Becky hubiera sido una gótica, como yo, desde siempre y pensé que no habría estado tan sola en Dullsville.

—¡Raven! —Gritó Billy Boy— Matt llegó por Becky.

Mi amiga me miro con ojos de disculpa y son las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—Si quieres puedo pedirle que regrese más tarde— Sugirió una apenada Becky.

—No te preocupes —Dije— de todas maneras no planeamos mucho y creo que las horas se nos hubieran ido sin idear nada.

—De acuerdo— Dijo y bajamos las escaleras, suspiré, me alegraba que Becky tuviera un novio pero eso me dejaba sola la mayor parte del día, no estaría mal compartir un poco de sol con Alexander.

—Mira Matt —Dijo Becky y le enseñó sus uñas negras a su novio— Creo que gustan, tal vez comience a usar más negro.

—Creo que te verías hermosa de negro— Dijo el jugador de fútbol y la besó.

—Prometo que pensare en algo —Dijo mi amiga mientras el auto de Matt daba vuelta para regresar por dónde había llegado.

—Gracias Becky. Hasta mañana— Me despedí con la mano mientras el auto se perdía en las calles perfectamente pavimentadas.

Regrese a la casa y me senté en el piso de mi habitación a jugar con mi gatita, suspire, tenía mucho que hacer. Tome uno de mis viejos cuadernos de la escuela y comencé a hacer anotaciones; cosas que preparar, que comprar, que cocinar, que vestir, que regalar… No llevaba ni una hora y la lista ya era de varias páginas.

—¡Raven!— Grito Billy Boy nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres?— Respondí con un grito también.

—Te habla Becky por teléfono, dice que es una emergencia y que debes encontrarla en el centro comercial.

Me preocupe, una emergencia ¿una emergencia? ¿Qué podría ser? Sin perder un segundo más me calce mis botas de combate negras y salí corriendo a medio camino me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo más frio del que había pensado y que me castañeaban los dientes, pero tenía que ayudar a Becky. Al llegar al centro comercial me di cuenta de que no sabía en donde buscar a Becky, ¿Billy Boy había mencionado un lugar en específico? Entonces recordé que Matt era primo de Jack Patterson y que tal vez el sabria donde encontrar a Matt y Matt sabria donde encotrar a Becky, era un plan brillante inmediatamente me dirigi a la tienda departamental de Jack Patterson y sin tener que buscar mucho lo encontré detrás de la caja registradora.

—Hola Raven— Me saludó

—¿Has visto a Becky o a Matt?— Pregunte sin responder a su amable saludo— Becky dijo que la encontrara aquí pero no la he visto— Dije y el sonrió ante mi preocupación.

—Becky no está aquí, ella y Matt fueron a Hasty´s— Me explicó

—¿Entonces a que se supone que vine?

—Era conmigo con quien te debías encontrar, la adorable novia de Matt me comento que estas buscando un lugar gótico y creo que puedo ayudarte.

Después que le pidió a una de las encargadas que cubriera su lugar me llevo por una pequeña puerta escondida detrás de los vestidores, un letrero de "bodega" me dijo a donde me llevaba.

—Tal vez no todo sirva pero lo que te agrade puedes tomarlo —Dijo mientras girábamos en una esquina llena de cajas que decían primavera-verano— Son las decoraciones que usaremos el Halloween que viene, las entregaron antes de lo planeado.

Con tan solo verlas en medio de las tinieblas supe que eran perfectas, era una simulación de un calabozo lleno de pequeñas lucecillas como las navideñas pero purpuras, era simplemente hermoso.

—Jack ¿estás seguro?

—Claro, tú me ayudaste ahora yo te ayudo, Si quieres pueden venir aquí, imagino que es en la noche ¿verdad? —Pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza— Bueno entonces nadie los molestara, nada más le avisare al guardia para que no se acerque.

El lugar era perfecto, era como una pequeña isla gótica en medio de todo lo común, era un sueño.

—Gracias Jack— Dije y le di un gran abrazo.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la mansión me di cuenta de que con el lugar había tachado muchas cosas de mi lista y mentalmente iba repasando las que aun me faltaban. Cuando llegué a la reja de la mansión me di cuenta de que había un sobre purpura con letras plateadas pegado en la puerta vieja de madera, el sobre tenía mi nombre en la caligrafía de Alexander. Abrí el sobre y saque dos llaves y una nota doblada por la mitad.

_Raven:_

_Jameson salió en una cita con Ruby, te dejo la llave para que entres._

_Te quiere Alexander._

Sonreí y metí la llave en la cerradura, la puerta rechino cuando la abrí y me sentí en casa, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me encamine al ático de mi novio vampiro. La puerta de su closet donde guardaba su ataúd estaba cerrada con llave, me pregunte por qué Alexander se había encerrado. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque las llaves que Alexander me había dejado, una era la pequeña llave con forma de calavera que le había visto utilizar para abrir su escondite, la puerta abrió sin mayor dificultad y me encontré con un guapo gótico dormido, la puerta del ataúd estaba abierta y recordé que me había sugerido eso, me quite las botas y entre en su acogedor ataúd donde sus brazos me rodearon. Su piel era como seda blanca y fría. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y me quede dormida.

—Es hora de levantarse amor mío —Susurro Alexander, abrí un ojo y me encontré con su sonrisa perfecta.

—Aun no— Respondí semi despierta.

—Creí que tendrías mucho trabajo por hacer con mi fiesta de cumpleaños— Dijo Alexander a mi oído, su aliento cálido de hacia cosquillas y me llenaba de escalofríos.

—Tengo todo resuelto— Presumí

—¿En serio?

—Sí, me tomo menos tiempo del que creí —Dije y luego recordé que Alexander podía ver en la oscuridad— ¿Puedes leer mi mente?

Alexander rio ante mi pregunta y salió del ataúd, luego me cargo hasta su habitación y me sentó en la cama deshecha.

—Vamos, veamos una película— Dijo mientras me daba mis botas.

La sala de video estaba a oscuras pero eso no era problema para mi novio vampiro, puso un clásico, Dracula, y nos acurrucamos a verla. Si no fuera porque conocía todos los diálogos de la película me hubiera molestado perderme partes por culpa de los insistentes labios de Alexander.

—¿Sabes que si no fuera porque se me la película me molestaría contigo por no dejarme verla?— Pregunte cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

—Lo sé, me considero afortunado— Respondió y sus labios rojos se unieron a los míos nuevamente.

* * *

**N/F: Hola a todos!**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Para cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia ya saben un review es su mejor opción. Además de que soy una review-adicta. Jejeje**

**Hasta pronto y gracias por todo.**

**Su amiga:**

** Sweet Bloody Dreams**

**Por cierto si ven a un murciélago de ojos color chocolate volando por su casa denle mi dirección (^.^)**


End file.
